


From Behind The Zoom

by SleepwalkingTimDrake



Series: Tim Drake Writing Sprints [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Child Neglect, Gen, Jack & Janet Drake's A+ Parenting, Jason Todd is Robin, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Jason Todd, POV Tim Drake, Photography, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkingTimDrake/pseuds/SleepwalkingTimDrake
Summary: If a fire burns when no ones around to watch, does it go out by itself?(Tim's out and stalking the Gotham for his favorite heroes when he gets a little more responsibility than he prepared for.)





	From Behind The Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the Capes & Coffee writing sprints! Thanks so much to Shmoo92 for helping me out with the editing/beta-ing

Tim presses the scope of his camera closer to his eye and squints. Something had caught his eye. The zoom on his Nikon was pretty good, but he needed more. He’d just asked his parents for the new lenses that came out last fall before they left for Syria. Well, he didn't know they were going to leave when he asked. But they’re good lenses. And he could catch Batman from even a few rooftops away now without it looking too grimy. He has to remember to send his dad a picture of the birds in Gotham park soon to thank him. 

He would probably enjoy that. 

Besides, his cover was bird-watching after all.

 

He scooches forward as much as he could before curling his toes around the rooftop’s edge in the climbing sneakers he’s worn soft. The ground is a long way down, and Tim leans into the nearby gargoyle for a little more security, from falling and from getting caught. The shadows don't affect his view through the camera that much and he can now see the bright glare from the dumpster fire even better. No one's watching it. None of the streetwalkers are anywhere near enough to claim the heat and there’s no sign of anyone who could have started it. 

No one’s watching it.

Except Tim.

Should he call someone? The police? The fire department? Batman?

Does Batman deal with unattended dumpster fires? Is it really unattended if Tim's watching it?

Is Tim responsible for it now?

He bites his tongue, The urge to lick his lips is ridiculous — Gotham’s air chapping them. But spit would only make it worse. The dumpster fire is probably further drying out the air He focuses the lens again, and the fire strains against his eye.

No, he was too far away for it to take any effect. Gotham just has a vendetta against lip balm.

Would the fire stop on its own?

Tim scopes out the situation from his perch. So far only the dumpster's contents are burning, but the debris in and around the alleyway could easily provide more fuel if the wind picks up. 

He checks his watch. Red along the rim with a banana yellow strap he pulled fro, the lost'n found at the community center. It now looks like robin's costume.

Twenty minutes to one.

Batman and Robin will be making there way to this block in about twenty-five minutes.

He could call the fire department and they would probably be here a fifteen to twenty minutes after Batman — that is, if tonight’s just a regular patrol. The response times for this area are generally lousy. With its strings of dying businesses and long abandoned housing projects, civil servants would rather just avoid this part of town. It's in the same sector as Crime Alley. 

He checks the flames again. They hadn't died down, but they hadn't spread either.

"It can't burn forever, right?"

He almost wants to wish for a response.

He doesn't.

Batman will be here in 20 minutes.

He zooms in on a possible path from his stakeout spot to the fire.

He lowers his camera, snaps on the lens cover, it wouldn't do to get scratches, and makes his way to the closest fire escape. He has enough time to find a fire extinguisher that still worked.

Besides, Batman and Robin can’t afford a distraction like this.

It’s nice, getting to help out sometimes.

It makes Tim feel like he’s Robin, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll so much for reading  
> I hope ya'll enjoyed this, please give me some feedback on what you think! I love to hear from people and would really appreciate knowing if you liked this! 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> I'm probs going to pass out for a few days after the coffee wears off


End file.
